1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of communications. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to providing dynamic speech processing services during variable network connectivity.
2. Background Information
Some client devices are connected to network servers. These network servers often have speech processing capabilities, performed by speech processors instantiated on network servers. However, when the network connection is compromised and the connection to a network server is lost or impaired, client devices that are connected to the network servers are unable to perform speech processing.